For Smiles and Cakes
by Saint River 2.0
Summary: There is always that one day in a year that is remembered for various reasons. It could be someone's birthday. It could be because a normal day got turned upside-down. For Chiffon Fairchild and her Limiter, Eugene, they're about to live and remember forever the longest day of their lives. A One Shot.


A/N Number One: This fic is dedicated to two of my most favorite anime characters.

A/N Number Two: As a warning, this fic contains OOCness, randomness and a cliché plot device. However I did try to write everyone in this fic as in character as possible.

A/N Number Three: Humor is subjective and I don't expect everyone to like this or even let alone read this. Reviews are welcomed but please no flames. And remember, this is humor so DO NOT TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY.

A/N: Number Four: I tried my best to avoid grammatical errors.

A/N: Number Five: I am not very knowledgeable when it comes to the time zones in different places in the world so pardon me for any mistakes involving the time. I did my best to avoid inconsistencies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Freezing. If I did, two characters would never have died.

"Normal Talking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

"_Flashback Talking"_

'_Flashback Thinking'_

* * *

A man was at a school's main gate.

"My, my, this school's a lot…" he paused to take a good look "smaller than how Chiffon-chan had described it" he looked over to the guard's post and saw no one "Hmm. The guard must be on a break. Oh well, better ask around then."

The man entered the gate. How lucky was it for him that the gate was opened. The guard was going to be so fired if he were to somehow cause trouble within the premises. This man was known for being somewhat of a troublemaker from where he was from. The chances of him causing trouble were a lot.

After a few minutes of walking, he started seeing students passing by. Some went on their way without even noticing him while others did. Those who saw him began to whisper about him.

The man didn't pay any mind to them. Two students, a young man and woman, were walking towards him. As they got close enough, the man asked "Excuse me but is this **West Genetics**?"

The two students looked at him and examined him. They used one word to describe him: Weird. This man had silver hair. He was clearly in his thirties so he definitely should not have that kind of hair color yet. Scratch that thought. Silver wasn't a natural hair color. He was wearing a black traditional Japanese **Shihakusho**. The man was indeed Japanese but who still wore Shihakusho at this day and age. But then again, perhaps the man was traditional and there was nothing against wearing traditional clothes in their country.

And speaking of their country, the man asked if their school was West Genetics. West Genetics is located in Japan. This was not West Genetics. This was **Genetics England** and as its name implies, it was situated in England which makes his wearing of a Shihakusho all the more weird. The two students shifted their eyes at each other. A Japanese man was in England looking for a school located in Japan. Either he was playing a joke on them and they were in a hidden camera show or he was just plain ignorant. If they had to guess, the young woman picked the former while the young man picked the latter.

They also spotted a Japanese sword or Katana tied to his clothes at his waist. The young woman, who knew a lot more about Japan than the young man beside her, noticed that the sword was shorter than usual and concluded that it was Wakizashi. Why was he carrying such an outdated weapon? But then again, weapons didn't cause harm or kill people. It was the people who had the weapons who harmed and killed people.

But the hair, the clothes and the question paled in comparison to the man's smile. The man had an ever perpetual smile on his face. Better yet, a grin. His eyes were also closed so they wondered on how he could see. His grin and closed eyes made him seem creepy and suspicious. And on an added note, this man reminded them so much of someone they knew or at least, knew of.

The man, for his part, stood and waited for his answer. Finally, he got it "No, sir, this is Genetics England." Said the young woman

If he had to guess, it took them five minutes to finish their examination of him and to give him his answer "Kids these days" he sighed "So slow in thinking. If the safety and survival of the world were left in your hands…" he chuckled "I'd be very worried."

What the hell. This guy just insulted their intelligence.

"Hey! We heard that!" the young man angrily said

"You were supposed to" the man rubbed the back of his head and looked to the side "So this isn't West Genetics? Oh darn. Well thanks for the info. Um, what is the time right now and what day is it?" the man asked "I… kind of lost track on the way here"

"Friday September 9" the young woman answered "at exactly nine in the evening"

'_Heh! And he's insulting our intelligence'_ the young man thought, obviously upset

"Really? And here I thought I was late. **She**'d be quite mad if I missed my own birthday"

'Who is **she**?' the students'

"I gotta leave now. Bye-bye" The man turned around and started to walk off.

"Wait" the young woman called "Who are you?"

The man turned his head to them "How rude. To ask someone's name without telling yours first" the man 'tsk'-ed "Didn't your mothers every teach you courtesy"

The sarcasm was clearly evident in his voice.

The two students frowned "Fine. I'm Louis L Bridget and this is Holly"

"Just Holly? No last name? Don't you know the last name of your own girlfriend?" The silver-haired man asked but it was more of mockery rather than a question.

Holly tried to answer "My last name is…" but was interrupted by the man's raised hand that signaled stop

"Save it. Don't tell me. Not interested." That was rude but Holly let it slide

The silver haired man turned his head forward and resumed walking off.

"Hold on! Aren't you going to tell us your name?"

Without even looking back at them or even stopping, the man replied "Nope. I truly had no intention of telling either one of you my name"

This made Louis upset. This man has been nothing but rude and disrespectful to him and Holly. Nobody disrespected him or his partner. Coming from an elite family which garnered and demanded respect, Louis was not about to let this man go off. He opted in teaching the man a lesson. He would have made Holly attack him but assaulting a civilian would warrant them a punishment that not even his family's name could save him.

Holly was England's best **Pandora**. At worst, all she'd get was a month's suspension and house arrest. He, on the other hand, would be discharged as a **Limiter** and would face jail time. Going to jail wasn't something Louis wanted.

He could attack the man himself but he would probably get expelled for violence. Plus the man had a sword with him. Louis may have been an expert in hand-to-hand combat but he wasn't dumb enough to attack a man with a sword.

Wait a minute. That's it. The man had a sword. If he had Holly attack him, he could just say that he attacked them first and that they were just acting in self-defense. Even if the man reasoned out, his family's influence would more than likely be able to save them. Besides, he wasn't going to have Holly kill the man. A few hard punches would be enough or at least one blow to the head.

"Holly" he softly called to his partner and signaled her to get closer.

Holly did just that and Louis whispered in her ear what he want her to do. Holly wasn't the kind of person who gets upset over someone who was being rude but it wouldn't really harm the man if she hit him just once. She knew how strong she was so she'd only strike him hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Holly used an Accel Turn to sneak up on the man. Unbelievable, she actually used a High End Skill just to get back at a Civilian. However, she and Louis were about to learn that this strange man wasn't an ordinary Civilian.

The man silently muttered "**Bakudo Number One: Sai**". Halfway through her Accel Turn, Holly stopped. Her arms forced behind her back and her legs and feet forced together. The immediate stop and the incapability of even standing cause Holly to drop to the ground with a thud.

"Holly!" Louis cried out, concerned for his partner "Are you all right?"

"What! What is this?" Holly struggled to move her arms and legs. It was like she was being restrained. "What is going on? I… I can't move!"

This was starting to catch the attention of the other students.

"You!" Louis turned his gaze at the man "What did you do? Did you use some kind of Freezing?" _'Is this man some kind of Limiter?'_ Louis thought

"Freezing? I have no idea what you're talking about?" the man did not even look at him "Oh and tell your girlfriend to stop trying to break free. She may just rip apart her soul"

'_Soul? What nonsense!'_ Forget upset. Louis was mad. Not telling them his name and disrespecting them was one thing but to do this to Holly? That's on a completely different level. He was going to make him pay with his bare hands, sword or no sword. On a side note, since when was he this concern for his partner anyway?

Louis charged at the man with an enraged battle cry. This really caught the other student's attention.

"**Hado Number One: Sho**" the strange man softly muttered again

An invisible force struck the center of Louis' chest and forcefully pushed him back. He ended up on the ground next to Holly. Louis groaned in pain and clutched his chest. Blood dripped from his mouth.

"Louis!" Holly cried out. She somehow found herself free from whatever was binding her. She held Louis in her arms and supported him "Louis, are you okay?"

'_Note to self'_ Louis thought _'Learn to control emotions better. That was surely one of the worst ideas I have ever had.' _then he lost consciousness

"Aw, I didn't hit him too hard now, did I?" the man said, all the while never even turning his sight on them "Hmm. Perhaps I did. Well not matter. It was fun and all but I am quite busy today and I can't stay and play. Bye-bye again"

But before he could leave, he found himself confronted by more students.

"Well now, what's this?"

"After what you did, we can't let you go" One of them said

"We don't know who you are or how you were able to do that to Holly-senpai and Louis but what we do know is that we're not letting you leave." Said another

"We're taking you in for questioning. Will you cooperate or…"

The Pandoras summoned forth their **Volt Weapons** "will we have to use force?"

The man's grin never left his face. To the Pandoras and Limiters, that smile also reminded of someone they knew of. It was also creepy, somewhat intimidating and got the Limiters worried. He was up against several Pandoras and his movement could be hindered by the Limiters yet he was still grinning. Even if he could restraint one of them like he did with Holly, there were others left who could attack. Most people would be worried but this man wasn't even sweating.

His reply to them was "Oh my, that's a little flashy."

Before they knew it, the man disappeared. They turned their heads left and right, up and down, looking for him.

"Over here" they heard him say. It was then they realized that he was right behind them.

'_Did he use __**Accel Turn**__? Impossible!'_ They quickly turned around so that he wouldn't have the chance to get them while their backs were turned. It was then that the Pandoras and Limiters who confronted him began to feel a great pressure crushing them. It caused them to collapse on the ground and made breathing for some of them difficult.

'_Wha… what is this? Some kind of Freezing' One of the Limiters thought 'Just who is this guy?'_

The great pressure was then gone. The Pandoras and Limiters tried to quickly catch their breath.

"Little kiddies such as yourselves should not be playing with such dangerous toys. You could poke an eye out with those especially since already late in the evening" once again, sarcasm and mockery were evident in what he said. _'Even in this __**gigai**__, I can still use __**Kido **__as well as my __**Reiatsu**__. The gigai made by this world's __**Soul Society**__ is much more convenient than the ones made by the Soul Society of my homeworld,_' he thought

He turned around, began walking off, waved one hand to them and said "Bye-bye for real this time" then he disappeared in a 'wosh'.

* * *

The day was the tenth day of the ninth month which, of course, is September. In other words, the day was September 10.

To the students of West Genetics, this day was just like any other day.

This day was not a holiday. There was no one to remember or commemorate. There was nothing to celebrate about.

The only thing noted by everyone in West Genetics is that September 10 was a Saturday. That meant there would be no class; just training to those who wanted to take the opportunity to train.

However, to a Pandora named Chiffon Fairchild, this day was of great significance to her, as it was of even greater significance to a certain other person.

When West Genetic's most powerful Pandora woke up and saw the date on her wall calendar, she immediately got up and hurriedly went to her cabinet and grabbed some clothes. She didn't even bother to check what clothes she got out. Then she went to their bathroom. She was doing all that while repeatedly muttering "How could I forget? How could I forget?"

She unintentionally slammed the bathroom door after getting inside.

Chiffon's roommate and best friend, Ticy Phenyl, was awakened by the noise of her running in their dorm room and of her slamming the bathroom door.

Ticy was still on her bed and thought that Chiffon was going to be in the bathroom for a while. She started rubbing her eyes with the sides of her hands when Chiffon suddenly got out, already dressed. At first, she thought that Chiffon only went inside to change but she noticed Chiffon's partially wet hair.

Ticy was about to comment of her best friend's quick bath when something told her, by just looking at Chiffon, that there was something wrong.

She asked "What's wrong, Chiffon? Why are you in a hurry?"

But Chiffon did not answer her and dashed out the door of their dorm room, leaving behind a wondering Ticy. It seemed she didn't even hear Ticy. In fact, Chiffon didn't even realize that she was awake.

Ticy thought _'That's weird. For a moment there, I thought Chiffon looked worried. I wonder what could make her act like this. It's probably one thing for her to be in such a hurry but to completely ignore me, something must be up?'_

Ticy touched her chin with her right hand and thought of possible reasons _'We have no exams today. If we did, I'd be in a hurry too.'_ she shook her head and thought of another reason _'A Nova attack? I would have known about that as well. Maybe today, she has something planned with her limiter, Eugene'_ she sighed in defeat of not coming up with a reason for Chiffon's actions.

"Oh well. I guess I just have to ask her" she got up from her bed and took a shower as well.

* * *

Eugene, the limiter of Chiffon Fairchild, was an early bird. He would always wake up at exactly sunrise everyday unless he used an alarm to wake him up earlier than sunrise. His habit of waking up early all the time was an inconvenience sometimes.

There was one time back when he was still in regular school where he had to do project which took up most of his night. By the time he was done and was able to finally get some sleep, it was already four in the morning. And still, as always, he woke up at sunrise.

No matter what, he would always wake up at sunrise. He has never, not once, slept in. It was as if it was imprinted in his DNA to always wake up at sunrise.

Needless to say, Eugene woke up with a groan of complaint "Manage me. I'm a mess."

It was Saturday and he didn't want to wake up yet. He could just go back to sleep but decide to get some breakfast first. Another notable characteristic about Eugene was that he would always be quite hungry at this time in the morning.

But before he could get up on his bed, the door to his dorm room suddenly burst out and he heard his name being called out loud. "EUGENE!" This woke up his roommate. The next thing Eugene knew, he was being pulled out of his bed and was being shaken by his Pandora partner, Chiffon.

"EUGENE! WAKE UP AND GET UP. I NEED YOU AND YOUR MOTORCYCLE TO GET ME TO THE CITY A-S-A-P!"

To Eugene, this was weird. His partner has never wanted to ride with him on his motorcycle. She always said it was dangerous. What was even weirder was the fact that Chiffon had actually yelled at him. Sure, Chiffon has raised her voice every now and then but she has never raised her voice at him and she has never yelled at anyone. Why was his partner acting so out of character?

"Nee-chan, stop, you're making me dizzy!"

Chiffon stopped and apologized "Sorry, Eugene, but I'm in quite a hurry. Now let's go to your motorcycle" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as she run out the door and went off to where Eugene's motorcycle was placed.

"But I am still wearing my pajamas. Can't I change first? And what about breakfast? You know how hungry I am at this time of the morning" Eugene told her as he was being dragged through the hallways.

"No time for breakfast. I haven't eaten either but you don't hear me complaining about it. You can change and eat breakfast later after we're done with what I am about to do.

Back in Eugene's dorm room, his roommate and best friend, Abel, the Limiter of Ticy Phenyl, got up but was still on his bed. He looked at the damaged door of their room and with apathy, he said "Poor Eugene, to be dragged into some sort of mess even before breakfast."

He fell back on the bed and closed his eyes but opened them a moment later "I sure hope that Ticy doesn't come here and wake me up." Then he closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

* * *

On the way to Eugene's motorcycle and with Eugene himself still being dragged along, Chiffon was running into the other students of West Genetics who also woke up early on this fine Saturday. Out of respect for their senior and for other reasons such as to avoid being ran over by their Student President, they stepped aside and greeted her good morning. Chiffon ignored them, not really interested in their greetings at the moment while Eugene quickly returned their greeting. When Chiffon had moved pass them, they would wonder what has gotten into her.

Two students, in particular, were Elizabeth Mably and her Limiter, Andre Françoise. Elizabeth and Andre woke up early to do some training. Well, Elizabeth wanted to train. Andre wanted to sleep in but being the ever loyal and dedicated limiter that he was, he complied with what his partner wanted. They were walking through the same hallway that Chiffon was currently running in. When Elizabeth and Andre saw her, they decided to stop and say hello.

However, Andre saw that Eugene was being dragging along by Chiffon. He could tell by looking at Eugene's face that he was being dragged involuntarily. He quickly realized that she would not stop running so he stepped aside. Unfortunately and strangely enough, Elizabeth didn't and Andre did not have the time to warn her.

"Good morning, Class Pres…" Elizabeth couldn't finish her greeting

"Not interested" Chiffon grabbed her by the side of her head and pushed her aside.

Unfortunately, in her rush and haste, Chiffon put too much effort in pushing Elizabeth aside and Elizabeth ended up being pushed through a window. It didn't help that they were on the third floor. The sound of glass shattering was heard and shards of broken glass flew momentarily before dropping to the ground.

"Milady!" Andre called out in concern and run to the window. "Milady!" he called out again and saw Elizabeth on the ground, kneeling on one knee.

"I'm fine, Andre. But I'd be lying if I said the fall didn't hurt." Elizabeth rubbed her backside "Aside from a few scratches and cuts from the broken glass, I'll be okay."

"That's good to know." Seriously, what was he so worried about. Elizabeth was a Pandora who could regenerate lost limbs and internal organs except maybe for her brain. She couldn't get hurt from a fall from the third floor so there was no way she could have died from it. "But…" he looked at the direction where Chiffon was running to "what was that all about?"

"That's what I want to know"

"Elizabeth-senpai!" a few lower year students called out to her as they made their way to her.

One of them asked "Are you all right?" While another offered her hand to help her up.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said as she took the hand "I thank you for your concern" She stood up. While she dusted herself and checked her wounds, she asked them "but do any of you know what's going on with President Chiffon?"

Sadly, they did not know either.

* * *

Eugene, who is still in his pajamas, was riding on his motorcycle with Chiffon, as his passenger, sitting behind him and holding on to his shoulders. He is still wondering as to what is going on. He has never seen his partner in such a panic. Chiffon was in such a hurry she didn't even give him or herself time to wear safety helmets. If traffic police saw them without any helmets, they would definitely be in trouble.

They were about to enter the city when he asked "Where exactly do you want to go and what exactly are we going to do, Onee-chan?"

"We are going to buy some cake"

Eugene's eyelids closed halfway in realization and annoyance. Was that it? Cake? This was all for cake? Chiffon denied him breakfast for cake?

"Onee-chan" he turned his head so he could look at her "We have cake being served in school. I'm pretty sure the supply isn't even half empty yet. There's still plenty of Chiffon Cakes back at school. So can't we go back? I'm quite hungry."

"One" she held up one finger "We are not going back." She held up another finger "Two. I'm not after Chiffon Cakes although those are my favorite. And three" she gently held Eugene's head with both her hands "Keep your eyes on the road" She turned it forward.

It was a good thing too because the moment Eugene had his eyes back on the road, his eyes widened at what was before them. He saw a huge truck coming their way. It was about only five feet from them. The truck drive honked his horn to signal them to get out of the way. Eugene acted fast and did exactly just that. But it was still a close call, a very close call. The truck drive honked his horn one last time as he drove away and yelled "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU BRATS!"

Chiffon and Eugene ignored the driver's insult. Partly because it was warranted and partly because Chiffon was preoccupied with getting what she wanted and because Eugene was still catching his breathe after what he considered to be a near-death experience. Not even a Nova had gotten that close to ending his life.

"Phew" Chiffon wiped sweat from her partner's forehead "That was close. You should really pay more attention to the road, Eugene. You nearly got us killed especially since we don't have any helmets. We should have worn helmets, Eugene"

Eugene was starting to get irritated. His face may not have implied it but his twitching left eye did. He resisted the urge to yell a sarcastic remark at her so instead; he went with "Thanks. I will keep that in mind, Onee-chan."

"Eugene, I was not born or raised here so I need you bring me to all the bakeries and cakeshops available in this city. So take me to where we can find buy cake that's closest to our current location?"

Eugene would have loved nothing more than to have taken her to the nearest bakery and get this all over with so he can eat breakfast except there was one little problem "I wasn't born or raised here either so I wouldn't know, Onee-chan"

For a moment, Chiffon's smile dropped but quickly came back. Eugene did not notice her smile disappearing but he somehow felt it. Somehow, he knew that he did not want Chiffon's smile to go away.

"Then we are going just going to have to go around the whole city until we find one" she softly declared

"But that could take hours!" Eugene complained

"Then I suggest you go faster so we can get started."

"But I'm already at the speed limit. We're already riding without any helmets. Breaking the speed limits will just get us…" but Eugene couldn't finish.

"No **buts**, Eugene. Now go faster"

It was clear to Eugene that reasoning with Chiffon was useless. Before he made his motorcycle go any faster, he told Chiffon "hold on, tight." Chiffon tightened her hold on his shoulders. When Eugene felt that, he went faster.

After ten minutes over random searching, they found a bakery. As the bakery came into insight, they both sighed in relief. This meant that Eugene could finally eat breakfast and Chiffon could finally relax. Unfortunately for the both of them though, the bakery was…

"CLOSED" they yelled

"Why is it closed?" Chiffon asked as her kicked the bakery's locked doors.

"Well, it is still quite early in the morning. They probably won't open until ten A.M." Eugene rubbed his chin while saying so.

Chiffon was frustrated. She took her frustration on the locked doors and kicked them again. However, the doors were made of glass and this time, her kick shattered them. The bakery's alarm went off.

"Oh crap!" Eugene said as he quickly got back on his motorcycle "Let's go, Onee-chan. We'll get into trouble if we stay here"

Chiffon said nothing but did what Eugene told her to do. They left the scene before any law enforcement arrived, a big relief to both of them.

"We should just go back to school, Onee-chan. All the shops are probably still closed right now."

Chiffon was silent. She thought about it. Eugene had a point. It was still quite early in the morning. Chances are, all the cake shops and bakeries were still closed. But on the other hand, it was as what she and Eugene had said. They were not raised in this city so they would not know how it operated or functioned. For all she or Eugene knew, there could be shops open already or better yet, cake shops and bakeries that were open for twenty-four hours straight.

The chance of getting a cake, even a small chance, was an opportunity that Chiffon was not going to waste. She made up her mind.

"Eugene. We are not leaving this city until we find a cake. Even if our chances of finding any at this time in the morning are close to zero, we will still keep looking."

If there was anything Eugene discovered about Chiffon this day, it was that she was very resolute. He was also curious with why Chiffon was acting this way and why she needed to find a cake so early. Nobody was this desperate for cake. It was not as if his partner's life depended on it. Or did it?

Eugene asked "Onee-chan, why are you so adamant in finding a cake? Why is finding a cake so important that we had to leave and search for some before we even had any breakfast?"

"Why? Why? Because it's **his** birthday, that's why."

"His birthday? Who is _he_?" Eugene was very curious as to the identity of the man who could make his partner act this way, to act with such panic and desperation.

"He is the man I love most in the world. I've known him since I was young. He is near and dear to me and holds a special place in my heart."

At the moment, after hearing Chiffon's answer, felt a pain in his chest. It was like a knife had embedded itself in his heart. Was he feeling jealousy? Was his heartbreaking? Why would it? He didn't have any romantic feelings for his Pandora. To him, she was more of an older sister and right now, she was being the annoying, bossy older sister. Pushing his feelings aside, Eugene realized that this mystery man of Chiffon did not make her panic or desperate. It was more rather of love and dedication. On a side note, the phrase "holds a special place in my heart" was kind of cheesy.

For the moment, Eugene forgot about learning the identity of the man and asked another question "Okay, I get the fact it's the birthday of the man you love and you want to get him cake for his birthday but why do we have to leave school so early just to find some. I mean, there's a lot in school with various flavors."

"Despite the numerous flavors of cake in West Genetics, Eugene, it lacks the one cake that this man wants."

"And that is…?" Eugene asked

"Persimmon Cake" was Chiffon's answer

"Persimmon Cake?" was Eugene's question for confirmation

"Persimmon Cake!" was Chiffon's answer of confirmation

"Persimmon Cake…" was Eugene saying it was mild annoyance

"Persimmon Cake" was Chiffon declaring it

"Persimmon Cake" was there an echo in the middle of the road they were currently on?

From now on, Persimmons and especially Persimmon Cakes are Eugene's most hated fruit and dessert.

Chiffon explained "His favorite fruit is Persimmon and his favorite dessert is cake. Add those two together and give it to him on his special day and he would be very, very happy."

Eugene was keeping his eyes on the road this time. But he could hear her and from what it sounded, Chiffon was trying to stop herself from crying. Okay, she was definitely out of character. Chiffon never cries. She has never even 'almost' cried. Battle cries during Carnivals and Nova engagements don't count.

"I don't get to see him a lot and this is the one day of the year where I get to spend time with him." Her voice then returned normal "He is visiting me today and he could come at anytime so we had to go early so that I could give him his birthday cake when we finally meet"

"I see. In that case, I will help." Eugene put the paddle to the medal or at least, the motorcycle equivalent of that and went even faster. Faster than before.

* * *

Eugene and Chiffon went on and search the entire city for a bakery or a cake shop that was open. They spent a total two and a half hours searching. However, they had to stop for gas at some point and had to waste ten minutes. But in the end, their search was all in vain. They were currently at the last shop they found and that too was closed.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan, but they're all closed." Eugene said as he and Chiffon hopped on his motorcycle again and rode away. "Let's just go back to West Genetics. I'm sure he'll understand. Perhaps you could get him something else."

Chiffon was disappointed and depressed. But she remembered what her mother told her. She tried to cheer herself up. Her smile never leaving her face. She sighed in defeat. She was Chiffon Fairchild, the strongest Pandora in West Genetics. She could beat all the Pandora's in her school without breaking a sweat. Yet here she was. She forgot about HIS birthday and didn't make preparations for his visit. Her not being able to provide at least a cake for his birthday was in her mind a defeat. She needed something to cheer her up. Luckily, as though her mind was being read, Eugene's stomach roared in hunger.

"Aww, I'm so hungry" he then spotted a fruit stand "Oh sweet! Finally some food" Eugene pulled over and he and Chiffon got off his motorcycle.

One thing to know about Eugene is that no matter what he was wearing, he would always bring his wallet with him and put it in his pocket. The only exception would be swimwear. Eugene did not waste his time to even check what fruits were being sold. He just brought and ate the first fruit he saw - a watermelon.

As he stuffed his face in the said fruit, twin river of tears streamed down his face. He paid the attendant. The attendant appeared rather dumbfounded by Eugene's actions but a customer is a customer.

Unlike Eugene, Chiffon did check what fruits were being sold and one of those fruits were Persimmons.

She took hold of one of the Persimmons and thought 'maybe I should make Dried Persimmons. Dried Persimmons are his favorite. No. That takes too much time.' The proverbial light bulb materialized out of nowhere above Chiffon's head and turned itself on. "I GOT IT" she yelled, startling Eugene and the fruit stand attendant.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" Eugene asked curiously

"Eugene, buy me at least a dozen of these" she held up the Persimmons that she held in her hand.

"O-okay" Eugene paid for them.

As soon as the attendant placed the Persimmons in a paper bag, Chiffon grasped it and seized Eugene, making him drop his beloved Watermelon. "Hey!" Eugene complained. Chiffon used her strength as a Pandora and lifted Eugene over his motorcycle and then dropped him on it. She got on it as well.

"No time to finish eating, Eugene. We have to get to West Genetics and fast. Once we're there, you can eat all you want"

Eat all you want. Those words rang in Eugene's head. Without a second thought, his motorcycle roared and then they were on their way. The fruit stand attendant waved goodbye to them.

"Such as a nice pair they were" said the attendant "the boy was a little weird though"

Eugene and Chiffon were about halfway to West Genetics when they heard the sirens of a police car.

'_Crap!'_ they both thought.

Eugene pulled over and the police car pulled over behind them. The police officer got out of his car and walked over to Eugene and Chiffon.

"Kid, do you realize just how fast you were going?"

"Officer, I'm really sorry but we are in a big hurry to get back to West Genetics" Chiffon reasoned out"

"Oh so you two are one of those Pandoras and Limiters?"

"Yes" Eugene answered eagerly, hoping that the officer would let them off easy.

"I see you two aren't wearing any helmets"

"I can explain that" Eugene said

"I'm sure you can. Show me your license and registration please."

"Oh sure" Eugene took out his wallet. He didn't find his wallet in its usual place so he looked for it in the wallet's other pockets but it seemed his license wasn't there. "I seem to have left my license in my other wallet" Eugene scratched his head and chuckled nervously

The police officer laughed "Kid, if my salary would increase by 1% for every time someone said that to me, my salary would have increased by… a whole lot. Please get off the vehicle. I'm taking you both in"

"B-b-but, but…" Eugene was getting worried

"Get this straight, kids. Just because you two go out there, risk your lives and fight those Nova so that guys like me get to live peacefully doesn't mean you can go and break the law."

Before anything else could be said, Chiffon jumped off the motorcycle but instead of landing beside the officer, she landed ten feet away from them. She then used an Accel Turn and disappeared.

Eugene got off the motorcycle "Onee-chan, wait" he tried to run but the officer tap his shoulder

"And where do you think you're going, you juvenile delinquent?" he pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed one of his wrist. "Come on, we're going to the station."

"But… but…"

He then cuffed his other wrist "Kid, you have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up the right, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law".

The officer continued his talk about Eugene's rights while leading him back to his car and shoved him in the back seat. The car's ignition turned on and proceeded to go back to the police station. This will probably be the most uneventful ride in his whole life.

Yup, Eugene was definitely not having a good day.

"OOONEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

* * *

Holly was just from the school's infirmary. She spent most the night watching over Louis and barely got any rest. She had been summoned to the office of Genetics England's Headmaster and was heading off to the said office. She didn't sustain any injuries so she had no reason to be in the school's infirmary aside from watching Louis, of course. Louis suffered a broken sternum and a few broken ribs. He was lucky the bone fragments didn't pierce or puncture his lungs or heart.

She was so lost in her thoughts of what had just happened that she didn't realize she was already at the door of the Headmaster's office. She knocked once. She heard the headmaster give her permission to enter.

"Please sit down, Holly" the headmaster said

"Thank you, headmaster" Holly closed the door and took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk

"Imagine my surprise when I got a call in the middle of the night about my students being attacked and injured. But I guess it comes with the job." The Headmaster sighed

"Now, I have interviewed all your other schoolmates who were present at the scene about what happened. I spent most of the morning interviewing each one of them one at a time. With minor details either left-out or added, all of them seem to have consistent stories. You are the last I have to interview. I would have preferred to have Louis here as well but considering his condition… How is he?"

"The head nurse said he'll be fine. Lots of rest and no strenuous work should help him recover. He'll be on his feet in no time."

"That's good to hear. I have yet to report this to the L Bridget family. Now, your schoolmates told me a lot of helpful and strange details about the man such as his supposed resemblance to Chiffon Fairchild.

But what was more concerning where the man's abilities. Such as his ability to restrain you, how he sent Louis to the ground with an invisible attack and that strange Freezing he did to render the Pandoras and Limiters immobile and unable to breathe.

But what they didn't tell me was what the man wanted and why he was even here at Genetics England. Holly, from what some of your schoolmates told me, you and Louis were having conversation with him. What exactly were you talking about?"

Holly took a deep breath "The man was looking for West Genetics. He asked if this was West Genetics and then asked for the time and the date. He was very relieved when I told him at the time it was September 9. He said something about being late for his own birthday and that a woman would be quite angry at him if he was late."

"Did he leave any clue to who this woman is? Is she a student or a member of the faculty and staff of West Genetics"

"No. He didn't give a single clue as to who the woman is."

"So here's another question. Why did the man attack you? Was it unprovoked?"

"Unprovoked? No entirely. After we told him that this wasn't West Genetics, he proceeded to leave. Louis and I asked him his name but he wouldn't tell us. Headmaster, that man was nothing but rude, insulting and down right disrespectful."

"Hmm"

"I'm not the kind of person who gets angry over something like that but Louis…"

"Ah, Louis, of course! Coming from the L Bridget family, he probably viewed the man's actions and manners to be quite… inappropriate, unacceptable and is something he just won't let slide. I take it he told you to try an attack him but from what I've heard from your schoolmates, the man stopped you in your tracks. Am I correct?"

Holly could only nod.

"Then Louis, I presume, tried to attack the man himself and ended up getting hurt"

"That's what happened" Holly said with a sigh

The Headmaster leaned back on his chair and rubbed his temples. "I don't know what to make of this. A strange man, able to outdo several Pandoras and Limiters even the best one we have."

"What do you plan to do, Headmaster?"

"Although being rude and disrespectful won't help anyone make their way in life, there are no laws against it. And if anything, this man was technically defending himself. Nonetheless, the Chevalier and the L Bridget family need to be told about this. The Chevalier will want to **meet** this man of strange abilities and the L Bridget family is not about to let this man get away with harming Louis."

There was then a moment of silence but after a while, Holly decided to break it "Is there anything else you want to ask, Headmaster?"

"No, no. That would be all, Holly. You are dismissed."

Holly stood up, bowed and walked out the door.

"First thing to do is to call the other schools starting with West Genetics. If that man is heading there, it'd be best to let them know first"

The headmaster dialed the number to office of West Genetics' Headmistress but found the phone line busy. This was strange. Why was it busy?

* * *

"God Damn It!" Eugene said as he slammed the phone back in its place "Why is the phone to the Headmistress' office busy? Is someone else trying to call the Headmistress?"

"Hey, kid, don't take your anger out on the phone" an officer said

"Yeah, some of us need to make a phone call too, you know" said a person who was in the cell with Eugene

"You can make your one phone call again later, kid. Let other 'inmates' make their call" said another officer

Eugene gritted his teeth. He had a clean record until all these. Eugene took his seat. He sat in between two men. The men looked like they worked out a lot and looked like they could kill him by simply snapping his neck like a twig. Without Chiffon, he couldn't activate his freezing.

There were about fifteen people in the cell with him. They all looked like they could snap his neck like a twig. Eugene silently prayed he prayed he'd survive this. Seriously, not even a Nova made him feel this worried for his life.

* * *

Chiffon had used multiple Accel Turns to quickly reach her school. She heard Eugene call out for her. Any other day, she would have, without a second thought, come to his rescue. But this day wasn't any other day. Today was the birthday one of her two most favorite people in the world.

Being Chiffon Fairchild, she effectively used her Accel Turns and somehow made it all the way to the school's kitchen unnoticed.

"Sorry, Eugene, I'll make this up to you. I promise"

* * *

Back in the prison cell, Eugene sneezed.

"Achoo" unfortunately, he didn't get to cover his mouth and nose

"Did you just sneeze on me, kid?" said one of the men beside him

The other man beside him was starting to punch his palm with his fist.

An officer, who was supposed to be guarding them, was reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee. Without moving his eyes from the newspaper, he told the prisoners

"Go easy on the kid. He's a Limiter"

"A Limiter, huh?" said one of the thugs

"So you're from Genetics?" asked a man with a buzz cut

Eugene didn't answer. He was too busy trying to keep himself from pissing his pants.

"Answer the man!" demanded another

"Oh, think your better than us, don't you?" the thugs all gathered around him and looked quite eager to beat the living daylights out of him

Eugene still had an opening. He took his chance and ran back to the phone.

* * *

The silver-haired man from earlier was now in Japan. He was surprised to see that it was already morning in Japan. Well, Japan and England did have an eight hour time difference and Japan was ahead of England by eight hours. But how did he end up in Japan so quickly? No plane could fly that fast. So how did he get to Japan so fast?

"It's a good thing I still know how to open **Garganta** that serve as a shortcut to other places in the world. But as my luck would have it, I don't know the exact location of West Genetics so I'm going to have to it the old fashion way and I need to find it fast. Too bad I can't fly here. That would bring too much unwanted attention."

* * *

Another piece of information about Chiffon Fairchild that should be made known is that she is a horrible cook. Chiffon was aware that she is bad at cooking which is why she bought a lot of Persimmons. She hasted in her cooking of the Persimmon Cake. This would be the first of several that she will cook before she gets it right.

When the first one was done in the oven, she placed it on a silver platter. She now had to look for a willing victim… err… volunteer to try out and eat her cake. But before she could even walk pass the kitchen doors, the Cake fell to the floor. It wasn't that Chiffon was clumsy or anything. It was more to the fact that the cake melted through the metal platter. It even began to melt through the floor.

"Oh dear! That just can't be served to anyone."

The second attempt

This time, the cake made it pass the kitchen doors. Chiffon was now going to feed this cake to the first person she could find. The first place to go was the school's cafeteria. People were bound to be there.

When she got there, she was right. People were there but the only ones who were there were…

"Aoi Kazuya, Satellizer L Bridget, Rana Linchen, Hiiragi Kaho, Arthur Crypton and Ganessa Roland" Chiffon sternly said when she got to their table

Normally, Arthur wouldn't get within fifteen feet of Satellizer, let alone be sitting in the same table as her. But Kazuya assured him that Satellizer wasn't going to beat him to an inch of his life.

Being the nice guy that Kazuya is, he said "Chiffon-sempai, may we help you with something?"

Obviously, none of them heard about her out-of-character behavior from earlier.

"Yes, there is something you could help me with. I need you to taste check this cake for me" Chiffon showed them her creation

Insert the sound of a Foghorn

The cake was purple and mushy. It looked like it was boiling and it smelled like raw eggs.

They all thought _'This is not a cake. This is an abomination'_

Chiffon could already guess what's on their minds.

Arthur then spoke "Chiffon-senpai, I think we'll pass"

A small frown from on Chiffon's eyebrows

"On the second thought, we'll try it." Arthur waved his hands defensively "You go first, Kazuya-kun"

"What! Me?" He openly complained but then Chiffon's frown was targeted at him "I mean, of course I'll go first"

With his fork, he took a chunk of it. If they looked closer, they would have noticed the cake starting to melt the fork.

With closed eyes and a shaking arm, Kazuya slowly drew the fork closer to his mouth. Just as he was about to take it in his mouth, Satellizer grabbed the fork from him and ate the piece of cake.

No, she didn't eat it. She just swallowed it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Only God knew just how horrible that… that… horrid excuse for a cake tasted like.

At first, Satellizer looked like she was recovering from the horrible taste but then she started to turn green. Before everyone else knew it, she turned blue and then violet. She vomited on the table. The droplets of the vomit ended up the food of everyone else on the table. Ganessa and Rana pushed their plates away from them.

'_I think I just lost my appetite'_ Arthur thought trying to suppress his vomit

Satellizer then collapsed

"Senpai!" Kazuya called out

Arthur then told him "Kazuya, get her to the nurse's office immediately"

Kazuya then carried Satellizer bridal style. Kaho stood up, bowed to them and Chiffon and hurriedly said "Excuse me but I have important 'Class Representative' work to do" then took off with a trail of dust following her.

Not wanting what happened to Satellizer to happen to them, Ganessa spoke out before Chiffon could say anything else "Um, Arthur, don't we have a game of solitaire we need to go back to"

"A game of solitaire?" then it hit him "Oh right, the game of solitaire. I nearly forgot"

And they were out of there, leaving Rana all alone with Chiffon and the monstrous creation she calls a cake.

"Hey, you two, wait for me. I may not know what solitaire is but I know for a fact that it takes three to play solitaire" she took off after them and never looked back.

"Well this was a 100% failure" Chiffon said then threw her cake in the trash bin "Back to the kitchen!" she declared.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she noticed just how much of a mess it was from her first two attempts of making Persimmon Cake. There was no way she could cook in that pigsty. She had no choice but to clean up. This was going to take up a lot of her time, a lot of time that she could have used to bake her cake.

* * *

It was already midday or lunch time in Japan when the grinning man found another Genetics school.

"Perhaps this is it." He said

* * *

Back in Genetics England, the Headmaster of the said school had already contacted the Chevalier, the L Bridget family and the Genetics branches all over the world. The Chevalier did not give a clear response as to what they would do about the strange man. The L Bridget family, although they didn't quite say it, wanted a man-hunt for the man who harmed Louis. West Genetics, however, was the only one he did not get into contact with.

The Headmaster wondered what was causing all that. He tried all the numbers to all of the phones in the school. Well not all of the phones. He wasn't allowed to call the cell phones of the students nor the staff and faculty of the school. It was like as if someone else was trying to contact the school at the same time he was. Well, either that or someone destroyed all the telephones.

* * *

Eugene closed or more rather slammed the jail's telephone again for what he felt to be for the millionth time "What the hell? Every time I call the school, it's always busy. From the Headmistress's office to the offices of the teachers and the staff to the kitchens and the pay phones."

Eugene looked around and all his fellow inmates were flexing their muscles and began practicing their kicks and punches. He was lucky that these criminals liked to get warmed-up first before beating the living shit out of anyone namely him. They sure took their time warming up probably because they knew Eugene wasn't going anywhere.

"It's like someone else is trying to contact the school at the exact same time as I am to the exact same phone. Well, either that or someone destroyed all the telephones."

* * *

Chiffon, as she was cleaning the kitchen, realized three things. One was the fact that she needed more cleaning supplies. She had to leave the kitchen and get more from the stock room which was annoyingly and inconveniently the farthest room from the kitchen. Since the kitchen was so filthy, she needed to repeatedly go back and forth from the kitchen to the stock room.

The second thing she realized was that she was getting really frustrated going back and forth. Number three was the fact that the school was full of telephones. As she went to and from the kitchen and stock room, she would vent out her frustrations on the phones and crashed them all beneath her foot.

By the time she had finished cooking, she had already wasted three hours. It was then that the fourth thing Chiffon realized was that she hated cleaning. Chiffon wanted to return all the equipment to the stock room all at once so that she didn't need to go back and forth. So she decided to carry them all: the mops, the remaining detergents, the rags, the buckets and the sponges.

As she was about to walk out the kitchen doors, the kitchen's telephone rang and startled Chiffon. This caused her to slip on the still wet floor and drop all the cleaning equipment thus making another mess. As comical as it is cliché, one bucket fell on her head just like in those old cartoons.

Chiffon lifted the bucket off her head and turned her sights on the one object responsible for making her make another mess to clean up: the kitchen telephone.

Using her strength as a Pandora, she punched the telephone which was attached to the wall. Her punch destroyed the phone but also destroyed the portion of the wall where the telephone used to be and made another mess.

Chiffon decided to clean up the newly made mess as quickly as possible and equally as quickly return the equipment.

Chiffon may have realized four new things but some of her schoolmates, who saw her going back and forth from the kitchen to the stock room with an obviously frustrated look on her face as well as destroying all the telephones she came in to contact with, realized just how much more of a monster their President can be.

* * *

The grinning man was now currently flying in the sky on his way to West Genetics. The school he had arrived to wasn't West Genetics. It turns out Japan had two Genetics schools. Apparently, the students in the Genetics he had arrived to were expecting him and tried to capture him. He thought back to what had happened when he entered the school.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He had just entered the grounds of another Genetics school he found._

"_Um, excuse me" he said to two students only but apparently, all the students heard him. The students all turned their heads at him_

_The smiling man thought_ '_What's this? Does every word by design turn a head?__' _

_The students examined and observed him closely. They recognized him as the man they were ordered to apprehend. One pair of Pandora and Limiter ran to the school building while the remaining students all engaged him in a fight. Then an alarm sound was heard and it seemed that all of the school's students were ready to fight him._

_The smiling man's smile never left his face _'_Eh? Do they want to be reckless?'_

_All the male students raised their right arms forward and supported it with their left hands. _

_The smiling man raised an eyebrow_

"_My name is Melina Marius. We have no grudge against you but we have been ordered to take you in on sight" spoke a blue haired girl_

_Melina ordered two girls to restrain the seemingly 'frozen' man._

_All the students were confident the smiling man couldn't move so it came as a big surprise to them all when the smiling man's smile got bigger. Blood suddenly splattered from the abdomens of the two girls Melina had ordered to restrain him._

'_Impossible'_ _was thought off all the students present 'He was able to move in a Freezing field without even neutralizing it. Is he some kind of Nova?'_

"_I have no clue as to why you all would want to capture me but let me tell you all one thing." He held his Wakizashi in his hand and flicked it with enough force to remove all the blood on it "I have an appointment today and I can afford to be late. I have no grudge against you as well but if you all intend to stop me from meeting the person I intend to meet today, then it can't be helped, now can it?"_

_Many of the Pandora jumped on him but he disappeared causing the Pandora to pile on top of each other._

"_That was just pathetic" the man said as he reappeared on top of the pile "and rather comical and unprofessional." He looked around "I'm outnumbered, aren't I?" the sarcasm was most evident in his voice. "Is this school West Genetics" he asked all of them_

_The next thing all the Pandora and the Limiters saw was the smiling man blocking an attack that none of them saw coming._

"_It's Cassie Lockhart-senpai" one of the Limiters cheered_

"_Cassie Lockhart, is it?" the man said as he pushed Cassie back with his Wakizashi_

"_Yeah" was Cassie's only reply_

"_Is this West Genetics?" the man held up a finger_

_Cassie did not let her guard down as she answered "No, this is **East Genetics**"_

"_Really?" he sighed, obviously disappointed that he went to the wrong place "I don't want to waste another minute here. Tell me where West Genetics is so I can be on my way"_

"_Not happening" Cassie said 'I'll finish this quickly with my **Quadruple Accel**.'_

_She did just that. The smiling man, to the students' eyes, also performed an Accel Turn. In the split second that it all happened, the man thought 'A skill of this level is for academy students. But then again.' and a slashing sound was heard 'these are just academy students.'  
_

_By the end of it all, the man was standing on the spot where Cassie used to be and Cassie was on the man's spot._

_The man didn't have a scratch on him but Cassie on the other hand…_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as lower limbs were severed from her body_

"_You can't perform does speedy moves without legs" the man said as Cassie fell to the ground._

_Blood exited her thighs and stained the ground_

_Those who have remained unharmed or how haven't made a move were beginning to shake in fear._

_To say that Minase Kyoichi was quite worried for the life of his Pandora partner, Cassie Lockhart, was an understatement_ '_Who is this man? He… he defeated Cassie-senpai with such ease.'_ _Kyoichi observed the man quite thoroughly._

"_You monster!" yelled Melina_

_She used an Accel Turn but like Holly before her, she stopped mid-way, was apparently bound and fell to the ground._

_Also like Holly, she struggled to get free._

'_So this is their reaction to what they fear' the smiling thought, seeing the students shake "You should stop trying to break free. You'll tear apart your soul" the man said but he wasn't really concerned_

_'Wait! Soul?' an epiphany came to Kyoichi 'It couldn't be? Is this man possibly…? But if he is who I think he is, then why would he bother asking us where West Genetics is? Unless… unless this is some kind of test'_

_The man turned to face Cassie "should I finish you off?" he begun to slowly walked towards her but_

"_**Shinigami-sama**!" the man heard someone call out behind him. The silver-haired man turned around and saw a black haired boy bowing to him on the ground_

"_Shinigami-sama!" muttered the Japanese students and they stood straight_

"_Shinigami-sama?" whispered the foreign students with questioning looks on their faces_

"_Shinigami-sama!" the Japanese students immediately followed Kyoichi while the foreign students, both those who knew what a Shinigami is and those who didn't, were all looking at each other and whispering_

"_Shinigami-sama" Kyoichi rose his head "I beg you, spare her and all of us. I will gladly tell you where West Genetics" he bowed again_

_'Shinigami-sama. I like the sound of that.' The silver-haired man thought 'Interesting. This boy must have somehow deduced or even guessed I'm a Shinigami. Oh well, better play the part.' The man inwardly chuckled. He looked around and saw some of the students also bowing to him "Tell me where is West Genetic…" he half opened one of his eyes "Minase Kyoichi"_

_The Pandoras and Limiters were taken aback. They wondered how this man knew Kyoichi's name since Kyoichi never told him._

"_This man… is he really the **Death God**?" Alex Browning, the limiter of Melina Marius, whispered to himself "But that's impossible. Death Gods aren't real. And if he is the Death God, why would he ask for the location of West Genetics? Shouldn't gods be all knowing and all that"_

_And so, Kyoichi told the Shinigami where West Genetics is located. The Shinigami proceeded to walk to the school's gate. Some Pandoras were about to attempt to stop him but Melina, who had somehow been released from whatever restrained her, held out her arm which signaled them not to._

"_Melina-senpai?" one of the Pandora said_

_Melina said nothing to explain herself. Something told her that this person was more likely to be more dangerous that a Nova if he got serious. She then ordered "Well don't just stand there. Get the injured to the infirmary!"_

_Somehow Melina knew it could have ended really badly for them if they kept attacking him. Cassie and two other Pandoras had the displeasure of being slashed and mutilated by his sword. It was good thing Pandoras had high regenerative capabilities otherwise her three comrades would have been dead already. Melina was also glad that no one else was hurt or worse, killed and that no portion of the school got damaged._

_The remaining students watch the man walk. To some of them, it came as no surprise when he leaped into the air and flew away._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Thanks to Minase Kyoichi, the man he called a Shinigami knew where West Genetics was located. Thanks to his **Shinigami Eye**, he was able to discover the boy's name as well as his lifespan. Oh how he just loves to mess with people. Admittedly, this silver-haired, grinning man is a Shinigami but he is not THE Shinigami.

"My eyes" the Shinigami spoke to no one in particular "they're red when my **Shinigami Eye** is activated. When de-activated, they're blue."

From what Kyoichi had told him, by the time he would arrive at West Genetics, it would already be late in the afternoon. He hoped that West Genetics wasn't planning on fighting him. After all, he was here to visit someone he truly cared for.

"Being a Shinigami here in this dimension is a lot more fun compared to my home dimension. There are so little rules and the Shinigami here act independently from each other."

As the grinning man flew, he begun think about how he ended up here. He was originally known as a traitor from where he was from. A traitor to most people but in truth, he was actually a triple agent of sorts and had his own goals. He survived being killed. Afterwards, it was revealed that he was never on the side of evil. For trying to kill the true enemy, he was spared from the Death Sentence. But being a traitor was not something to be easily forgiven and forgotten.

Instead of the Death Sentence, he was exiled and sent to wander about all the other dimensions and be in service to the Shinigami of those dimensions. He has met a lot of interesting people during his exile. He's been to the dimension of ninja, the dimension of pirates, and the dimension where the mafia is a whole different that how he remembers it.

In this dimension, he met a woman named Aureriel Fairchild. He felt nothing for her in particular but he does care a lot about her daughter.

* * *

During attempt number three in making a Persimmon Cake, she tried to have Attia Simmons and her limiter, Mark, have a go at it. The moment Attia and Mark laid their eyes on it and saw that it looked more like soup and smelled so bad, they both fainted.

In attempt number four, she saw Ingrid Bernstein and tried to have her eat but as she made her way to her, she tripped on small marble. Chiffon flipped over. The cake flew from her hands and ended up on the head of physics teacher, Kim Yumi.

Yumi then stood up and ran around in circles, screaming "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S EATING THROUGH MY HAIR AND SCALP!" Afterwards, she ran to the nurse's office.

Chiffon stood up and ran back to the kitchen. The marble was picked up by none other than Ingrid's own Limiter, Leo Bernard. When Chiffon was no longer in hearing range, Ingrid whispered to her Limiter "Thanks for the save. If you hadn't put marble there, I would have ended up like Yumi-sensei" she pointed at the direction where Yumi, who had the misfortune of having Chiffon's cake fall on her, ran.

In the Limiter's mind, he was saying _'This marble isn't even mine to begin with'_

At attempted number five, Chiffon clearly saw that her cake was pathetic. Frustrated, she threw it at the door. But instead of hitting the door, it hit Arnett McMillan and Cleo Brand who came to check on her. They collapsed on the floor and were twitching. Luckily, their Limiters, Morrison and Goro respectively, were there and took them to the nurse's office.

Chiffon was now at attempt number six.

Chiffon rested all her hopes and efforts on this last attempt. She had no more Persimmons left. It was all or nothing on this one. She had to make this count. She just had to wait for the cake will be done.

* * *

Soon enough, the Shinigami had found West Genetics. The moment his feet touched the ground, he remembered something, something very important and convenient. He facepalmed "Why didn't I use a Garganta to get here?" he said "Oh well, no use getting upset over that now"

The guard at the gate saw him. He had no time for him. He grabbed hold of his sword but didn't draw it from its sheath. With it, he smacked the head of the guard so hard he lost consciousness.

As he walked in, he noticed that no one was trying to attack him. He would have wonder why but right now, he needed to look for the person he planned on visiting, a girl who attended this school. He realized by now that asking the students were just plain useless. So he decided to go to the one person who could tell him where she is – the Headmaster of this school. He went inside the school, much to the wonder and suspicion of the students. He was walking in one of its hallways, looking for the Headmaster's office.

Then he spotted another couple. He also noticed that all three schools had boys and girls partnered with each other. What was up with that? This couple wasn't moving aside like most of the students did. They stood their ground and were probably planning on confronting him.

As he got closer, the girl spoke to him "My name is Elizabeth Mab…"

"Not interested" he grabbed Elizabeth by the side of her head and pushed her through another window. This time, she was at the fourth floor.

'_Wow, déjà vu'_ Andre thought at the same time he called out "Milady!" and looked out the window.

He saw Elizabeth being helped by the students below. He then looked back the person responsible, only to be forcefully pushed backwards with the tip of his still sheathed sword. Andre fell off the window like his Pandora. Fortunately, Andre fell on top of Elizabeth. Unfortunately, Andre fell on top of Elizabeth. Elizabeth, who broke his fall, got hurt even more.

"I'm sorry, Milady" was all Andre could say

The silver-haired Shinigami kept searching for the Headmaster's office. And as his luck would have it, he found it five minutes later. Without even knocking, the man let himself in.

"Oh, who are you?" the headmaster who turned out to be a 'Headmistress' asked

Having no time for games, the grinning man finally spoke his name "Gin. Ichimaru Gin"

"Greetings, Mr. Ichimaru. I am Sister Margaret, the headmistress of this fine establishment. What may I help you with?"

"I am looking for a student, a female student. She has the same closed eyes and almost the same eternal smile as me. Her name is Chiffon Fairchild"

What the man now revealed to be Ichimaru Gin said was true "Yes, I clearly see that. And why are you looking for her if I may ask?"

"Ah. Well you see…"

* * *

Eugene had just received two punches from a thug. In some sort of spur of the moment adrenalin rush, he gave back a punch of his own. The punch was so hard that it knock the thug unconscious. The other thugs were caught by surprise. This gave Eugene just enough time to make one last phone call to West Genetics.

* * *

Gin had just explained to Sister Margaret what she needed to know. He left out the whole Shinigami thing. "So you're telling me that you are Chiffon's…"

"Yes, yes, I am"

"I am finding your claim to be quite hard to believe"

"Huh? What's hard to believe about?"

"As the Headmistress of this school, it is my duty to know as much as there is to know about all those who attend here. I have gone through birth records, interviews with parents and have spoken to some of the students as well."

"And?"

"Mr. Ichimaru, Chiffon's birth certificate never indicated who her father is. Chiffon's mother was never married and won't talk about who Chiffon's father is either. From what I know, she gets really upset every time somebody brings up the topic about Chiffon's father. As for Chiffon herself, she has never spoken about you" Sister Margaret gave Gin a stern look

"Aw, that whole bit about the birth certificate and Chiffon's mother is simply because Aureriel-chan is pretty mad about what transpired between us. You say Chiffon doesn't talk about me? Well maybe she has her reasons. But I tell you that everything I said is true"

"Mr. Ichimaru…" the telephone rang "Hold on a moment. I need to take this."

Sister Margaret picked up the phone and heard Eugene's voice at the other line.

"Yes, Eugene" Eugene told her that he is in prison "You're what?" Eugene told her again "When?" Eugene answered her question "This morning? What happened" Eugene then told her everything that happened "Chiffon you say? Well that's very odd coming from her"

Eugene's voice could be heard, saying "No kidding" he clearly was shouting form anxiety and panic

Sister Margaret then told him "Well just hang in either. I'll get you out of there as quickly as possible"

* * *

"WELL PLEASE HURRY UP!" Eugene shouted as he closed the phone "Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year. And I've been going crazy. I'm stuck in here" Eugene muttered

He was cowering at the wall as the thugs imprisoned with him were getting closer with their fists ready.

* * *

"Mr. Ichimaru, I'm sorry to say that I cannot help you at this time. The safety of my students is my first priority after all. I have to get another of my student out of prison before he gets seriously hurt.

Whether or not you are what you say you are or if your relationship to Chiffon is true, I cannot decide without any evidence backing up your claim. You are welcome to look for Chiffon yourself in the school as long as you don't cause trouble"

'_Besides, if he tries anything, I'm sure the students especially Chiffon can take care of him.' _Little did she know just how monumentally wrong she was.

Sister Margaret was about to reach for the phone when a loud bang was heard

A student suddenly opened the door. It was a Pandora. She looked panicked. "Sister Margaret, we're under attack. Five Type-S Nova have appeared outside the school"

"Again? The interval between Nova Clashes is getting smaller. Have all the students ready to fight. I'm going to contact for reinforcements"

"Understood" the Pandora ran off

"You" Sister Margaret looked at Gin "You get to safety as quickly as you can. You are in danger here" With that Sister Margaret walked out of her office and headed off

Gin could only sigh "If all the students are going to fight, Chiffon-chan may just be there as well" Gin may not look it but he was getting really frustrated of not meeting Chiffon

* * *

The Pandoras and Limters took their positions. The Limiters all did their best to "Freeze" the five Novas while the Pandoras did their best to destroy them. They took caution so that they won't be assimilated like the Pandora during the 10th Nova Clash.

Without anyone noticing, Ichimaru Gin had entered the battlefield. He looked around to find Chiffon but she wasn't there. It was clear to Gin that the Limiters and Pandoras were all too occupied with what, in Gin's perspective, appeared to be gigantic robots that floated over the ground.

It was clear the Novas had them outmatched. They needed their strongest Pandoras but Cleo, Arnett and Attia were still in the infirmary recovering from Chiffon's earlier attempts to make a cake. Satellizer would probably be of some help but she too was still in the infirmary recovering. Chiffon was nowhere in sight. Where was Chiffon anyway?

* * *

Chiffon was in the kitchen. Her last Persimmon Cake was finally done. This time it looked and smelled normal. She truly has gotten it right. She took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the table but before she could have congratulate herself or bask in her cooking success, a loud explosion was heard. Then another and the wall behind her and the ceiling above her exploded and collapsed on her.

From her vantage point, she could see, and to her horror, her cake was destroyed. In anger, she freed herself form the rubble. She saw that only a piece of her cake remained.

'_Whoever is responsible for this is going to pay!'_

She looked over to where a wall used to be and saw 5 Type-S Nova. But that's not all she saw. She saw a figure with silver-hair, closed eyes and an eternal smile.

"It's him. He's here" she looked back at her ruined cake. With a broken-hearted sigh, she discarded the inedible portions of the cake and took off with the small piece that was left on a small platter. She took one last look at the kitchen. _'I am not cleaning this up.'_

* * *

"You know, I've been frustrated all day long. It takes a lot to frustrate me and I'm not easily frustrated. All I wanted to celebrate this day with Chiffon-chan." It was only then that the students noticed he was there

"Sir, please leave. It's dangerous here" Elizabeth told him. Despite his actions towards her earlier, she still had the responsibility to protect civilians.

However Gin ignored her and continued on "I'm glad you 'Novas' came around. I need to vent out some pepped up frustration"

Gin took out his Wakizashi from his sheathe and said **"Ikorose"** he drew his arm back with held his sword and said **"Shinso"**

The blade glowed white. Gin thrust his arm forward and the glowing blade extended forward at bullet speed at the Nova directly in front of him. Shinso's blade impaled the Nova dead center at its core and the Nova was as good as destroyed. Gin then swung the still extended blade of Shinso and proceeded to cut down the four remaining Novas with one swing.

To all the Limiters and Pandoras present, who could not see the extended blade, did not know how make of what just happened. But what they did know was that the man with silver hair must have done something in order to easily destroy those Novas.

'_Who is this man?'_ they all thought the same question everyone has been asking the whole day and so far, only Sister Margaret has been answered

Gin thought _'this Gigai allows me to be visible, to use my Reiatsu, to use Kido spells and to fly but it doesn't show the shikai of my zanpakuto. I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing'_

Shinso's blade retracted and returned to its normal length. Gin pointed the blade at the students in front of him "Tell me where is Chiffon Fairchild immediately" although he spoke calmly, there was something in his voice that told all those who heard that he wanted an answer fast

"I'm right here" Chiffon called out from behind "I'm right here" she had to run all the way to the battlefield because the last piece of cake would have been lost if she used an Accel Turn or anything of such.

Gin turned around and he and Chiffon got closer to each other.

"I made you this" she presented the small platter with the small piece of cake on it

The other students took a few steps back, knowing full well what Chiffon's horrible cooking does to people.

"I'm sorry. I intended for this to be a lot more but a blast from a Nova destroyed most of it" her voice indicated she was about to cry

"Eh?" Gin took the platter from her "Knowing you, you probably went through a lot of trial and error just to get this little piece right" he held the platter front of his mouth and let the piece of Persimmon Cake slide off the platter and into his mouth

The one minute in which Gin spent chewing the cake and the swallowing it seemed like an eternity. Chiffon was afraid it was horrible and would make him sick. Finally, Gin spoke "Persimmon Cake, eh? My favorite fruit combined with my favorite dessert. It's good"

This brought Chiffon at ease and hugged Gin as she let her tears out. But those tears were tears of joy. Gin wasn't the hugging type and normally he would never return a hug. But then again, not many people actually hugged him. But for Chiffon's case, he made an exception. He hugged her back

After a few moments, they broke the hug.

"Chiffon, please don't cry. I don't like it when the women I love cry. It's also unlike you to cry. Besides, don't forget what your mother told you even if they are tears of joy"

Chiffon wiped her tears with her sleeved "of course" once she regained her normal composure, she said "Happy Birthday, father"

'_FATHER!'_ Hearing this, all the students who earlier had taken a few steps back took another step back but this time, they had one arm held in front of them.

'_This man…'_ Elizabeth and Andre

'_This man…'_ Ingrid and Leo

_'This man_ _is…'_ Ganessa, Arthur, Kaho and Rana

'_President...'_ everyone else

_'Chiffon...'_ Ticy

_'Fairchild's...'_ Abel

_'Father'_ simply everyone present who isn't Chiffon or Gin

This cause them all to wonder. But despite that, they all finally realized why Chiffon was acting the way she did earlier. She was trying to bake a cake from her father. Or at least, that's the conclusion they arrived to.

'_Close eyes yet able to see'_ the Limiters thought

'_Check'_ thought the Pandoras

'_The ever eternal smile'_

'_Check'_

'_Grabbing Elizabeth-senpai's head and throwing her out the window' _Andre thought

'_Check' _Elizabeth thought in annoyance

'_The resemblance is there all right'_ they all thought

"I'm so glad you could come" Chiffon said

"And I'm glad I could meet you this day" Gin told her. He chuckled "You have my genes in being able to keep up a smile for incredibly long periods of time as well as being able to somehow see even when your eyes are closed. You get your hair and looks from your mother though. But everything else about you is all you. I'm so glad to have sired such a gifted daughter."

"I thank you for the compliment, father" they noticed that the sun was going down and both of them sighed

"It appears you're time is nearly up" Chiffon said "I had really hoped I could spend more time with you"

"So did I. But then again…"

"There's always next year" they said in unison

"And next year, I'll remember this location" both father and daughter laughed

"And next year, I'll make sure my cake doesn't get destroyed"

"Chiffon-chan, don't forget what I told you."

"Don't ever force a smile for anybody else. It's okay to smile only for yourself" Chiffon quoted her fathers word. For some reason, it sounded like the lyrics to a song

"While there's that but there's also the other one. If it ever comes down to the choice of sacrificing yourself to save others or running away to save your own skin then you know that there is no choice to make. Running away is always what you should do"

"Father, you know that is the one thing I will never listen to"

"Heh, can't blame your old man for trying to prolong your life" He turned around but his sight was still focus on her "Give your mother my regards"

"Father, you know she still hates you, right?"

"I know. That's why I want you to give her my regards. She'd be so pissed. Well this is it for now. It's been a long day."

"Goodbye, father. Be safe"

"You too" he turned his forward like with his body "Bye-bye" he waved at her with the back of his hand and slowly vanished as he walked off

It was only then that Chiffon noticed her classmates and their inquisitive faces. She was bombarded with questions such as:

"Chiffon, was that man really your father?"

"Who was he?"

"How did he do that?"

"Was he some kind of male Pandora?"

"He's so cool"

"What's his name?"

Chiffon replied to them "I'm sorry but that's for me to know," her smile got bigger "and for none of you to ever find out. In fact..."

There are a few very good reasons why she doesn't talk about her father. Mainly because no one would believe her anyway. But the other reason was all the hassle it would cause if people found about all the things her father could do. There would be so many questions and interrogations. Chiffon definitely did not want to waste her precious time with all that. She had to silence her schoolmates.

"All of you, listen to me. LISTEN!" The sound of their normally docile student president yelling made all those who heard cringe in fright. "THIS IS A PRESIDENTIAL DECREE!" Chiffon opened her eyes and looked very serious. Her smile never leaving her face. But instead of her usual cheerful smile, the smile she had on her face was the kind of smile that promised pain.

Some of her schoolmates gulped

In a moderate yet very serious voice, Chiffon announced "Let me make one thing clear for all of you. You will never speak of this to anyone and I mean anyone. You will forget about that man and what he has done. You will tell those who ask that the Nova today was destroyed by us. Do you understand?"

None of them replied. Most were too scared to reply

"I SAID!" they snapped out of their fright. "Do. You. Understand?"

"YES, PRESIDENT CHIFFON!" they all answered

Her smile returned to its usual happy state. "Now let's all head back to school. I believe a celebration is in order for our victory today, wouldn't you all agree?"

"YES!"

She then walked back to her partial ruined school. Her schoolmates sighing in relief.

"Well, this is most certainly the longest day of my life. I will remember this day for the rest of my life. But for some reason, I feel like I've forgotten something. Hmm" Chiffon touched her chin with a finger.

* * *

Eugene was still in prison. He was beaten, he was injured, and he had seen better days. But he was not defeated however. He was sitting on the floor of the cell while all his fellow inmates were on the ground unconscious or twitching.

Apparently, when the push comes to shove and when his life is one the line, Eugene goes into an adrenalin induced fit and became quite the fighter.

Eugene looked at his shaking hands. He had been through a lot today. He didn't get to eat and was terribly hungry. He was nearly run over by a truck. His motorcycle got confiscated. He got sent to prison. He was about to be beaten to an inch of his life.

But despite everything that's happened, Eugene had never felt so… alive "This day is probably the longest day I've ever had. I won't easily forget this." he sighed and he smiled

* * *

Chiffon then remembered what she forgot "Darn. I could have used my Illusion Turn for so many situations today." She sighed "Oh well. No use getting upset over that now"

"I better get Eugene out of prison. He must be so shaken up by now."

* * *

And there you have it. My first Bleach fic. My first Freezing fic. My first true Crossover fic. This is also, by far, the longest I've written so far.

Well anyway, hoped you enjoyed

A/N Number Five: Yes, I made Gin and Chiffon father and daughter. I know that it is an overused plot device or a cliché. And you all probably knew that Gin was the strange man from the very beginning anyway. I know Gin has way of talking but I just couldn't type it. Sorry.

A/N Number Six: There are no OCs in this fic. The Headmaster of Genetics England, the Cops, the Prisoners, the Fruitstand Attendant and the extra students are all nameless so they probably don't count.

A/N Number Seven: Honestly, I feel like the last scene with Eugene was a random and not well thought through. But at least, I gave him some screen time. I mean seriously. Most of the Limiters in Freezing don't get much attention. Most of them are just there to be the shadows of their Pandora.

A/N Number Eight: did anyone catch the references I placed in the fic?


End file.
